Omnikinesis
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: It's a shame when Kurama decided to give Naruto his abilities at the age of 8, he overshot it, alot. What will Naruto do now?


**Chapter One**

…

"_Since you were born, I have been manipulating your DNA, changing it if you will, to suit the abilities I wish for you to have. The process itself was really long and hard and had side effects but now that it's done, I can rest for another three years, do not attempt to wake me, or disturb me because my rage will be felt across the elemental nations. Knowledge on how to use it will come later but just knowing won't cut it, you need the experience as well. Good luck Kit, you'll need it." _

_~ Kurama to 8 years old Naruto in mindscape ~._

…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Time slowed down around Sasuke's world as he saw the senbon needle rain down towards Naruto from every direction and despite his wishes, his body moved on its own but he knew that he would not let those Senbon hit him, which is why he performed the Substitution Jutsu with the nearest source once he stood in front of the panting blond and he didn't care who or what he substituted himself with because he wasn't going to die, not when he had his ambition to realize.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto looked as his eyes widened at the appearance of his female teammate standing in front of him with senbon needles poking out of her like a porcupine. There questions that raged in his mind but all of that dropped the moment he saw the body his female teammate tilt forward towards the floor face first but he caught her before she dropped completely.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered as she looked at the confused and concerned eyes of her blonde teammate while coughing out blood, "W-why are –y-you so s-sa-d?" her breathing was hazardous while she remained in his arm showing how close she was to dyeing.

"Why?" He silently demanded as tears pooled from his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen and where the hell was Sasuke?

"I don't know, one moment *cough* I'm guarding Tazuna, and the next…" Sakura smiled a bloodied smile closing her eyes a bit, "I guess this is it huh?"

"Don't speak Sakura, it will only make it worse." Naruto pleaded as he too closed his eyes squeezing the body of his teammate with his arm praying for her not to leave this life, "I know you can make it through this Sakura, just hold on!"

"No, I won't Naruto," Sakura shook her head knowing it was it for her, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all those times I hit you for no reason at all," She coughed out more blood, "I'm sorry for all those insults, and I'm sorry for the harsh rejections." Her vision was growing dim and the image of Naruto was slowly fading away, "Never give up on your dream, for both… of… us."

Sakura's body went limp as she finished the sentence and Naruto silently sobbed at the 'death' of his teammate and unlike him, she didn't have a friend to help her heal from the wound.

And it was as he thought of Kurama that his train of thought froze because he suddenly remembered the gifts that Kurama gave him as a representation of his Biju like the abilities all other Jinchiruki have on behalf of each of their Biju.

"Is this the first time you've seen a loved one die?" He heard the voice of the hunter-nin speak to him in his neutral tone, "This is the way of the shinobi…"

"Shut up…"

"_!_"

"I'll kill you!" Naruto hissed with venom as he was placing Sakura's body on the ground. He stood up straight and the wind around him picked up as he glared at Haku with all the intensity he could muster.

He. Was. _pissed!_

Haku meanwhile, watched with surprise as Naruto's injuries quickly healed before the blonde spread his arms wide with his hair shadowing his eyes. Just as Haku wanted to comment on what the blonde was doing, Naruto, clapped his hand loudly creating an invisible shockwave whose radius travelled across the dome and Haku winced as it reached her ear.

…

Kakashi paused as he heard the clap and looked at the ice dome and shivered at the chakra he felt coming from inside, _'For this much chakra to be released into the atmosphere, only one thing could come out of it and it's not good.' _He thought before reaching into his pouch and flipping out a scroll. He then placed his thumb to his mouth and bit out blood from his thumb and drew it along the opened scroll, "Zabuza can you hear me? Neither of us has time to waste, this might not suit your style but let's end the fun and finish this now!"

Zabuza looked at Kakashi with a sneer and after drawing his attention away from the heavy chakra he felt, "Sound's interesting, but what can you do in this situation?" he pointed his Zanpakutō at the other masked shinobi and unleashed his killing intent to full blast, "Show me now, Kakashi Hatake!"

…

Meanwhile, a figure that was wearing a black hooded cloak and a red mask with two narrow eyeholes looked up at the sky while he was holding the limp body of another dead Jashinist he killed. Behind his mask, his eyes narrowed as he felt the familiar energy being released from a distance and thought, _'So you have finally decided reveal yourself to me, after all this years.' _

Letting the dead body to the ground, he turned around from the burning building and walked away but not before slashing the air in front of him creating the effect of ceasing the fire behind him. _'This time, nothing will stand in my way.'_

…

Haku was disoriented, that was to be understandable because of how many more consecutive times Naruto seemed to be creating those power claps from his palms. It made her loose slight control of her jutsu but that was all Naruto needed to move as fast as he did and appear in front of Haku with his fist drawn before he threw it at her face.

Time froze as Naruto's fist punched the mask before it started cracking slowly and as it cracked completely, the ice dome around him shattered and Haku was sent tumbling on the bridge far away from Zabuza.

He withdrew his hand and looked at the body on the floor before he took a step forward towards it and as he reached it, he grabbed the shirt on the body by the neck pulling the face of the owner towards Naruto's face.

His eyes widened at who he saw before they narrowed in contempt, "So much for all that preach earlier." Naruto drew his right hand back before it was slowly encased in ice from the mist. Before Haku could speak, he stabbed her through her chest reaching for her heart and pulling it out and crushing it his palms quite easily however, he wasn't done yet.

…

Walking away from the body encased in an ice coffin, Naruto cleaned the blood off his hand, not in the slightest least disgusted of what he'd done, before getting on his knees in front of Sakura placing a palm on Sakura's breast while closing his eyes in concentration.

"_!"_

'_There!' _The beat was faint but it proved that she was still alive and thus created a clone to help him as he started carefully removing the senbon from her person while slowly pumping some of his life force into her, healing her injuries.

Unknown to him however, he was slowly pumping her with something else, something primal, and it was something that will change her, if not for the better then for the worse.

…

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)**"

"Whatever you do is useless," Zabuza's voice echoed from the mist all around Kakashi misdirecting him as to where he was, "You cannot figure out where I am but thanks to my jutsu, I know where _you_ are."

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he heard the barking of his earth hounds and the scream of Zabuza as he was caught in their fierce jaws. One thing with his hounds was that no matter where they were, they will always be able to track their prey because ninja hounds are far more superior to non-ninja hounds.

"Zabuza, Zabuza, Zabuza," Kakashi shook his head as if he were talking to a child as he walked towards the figure making itself known as the mist was clearing, "You got cocky, and in our line of work, cockiness is frowned upon and while I would love to give you a second chance to see whether you would be a valuable asset to my village," Kakashi went through hand seals before his hand was encased in blue lightning chakra, "I just don't think you'll cut it, that's why I can say that you _will _die here and now."

"Is that so?" Zabuza wasn't even trying to struggle from the grip the dogs had him in, because he knew that he would be out soon, "Well then, seeing your face as I get out of this would be worth the pain."

"Silly Zabuza," Kakashi stabbed the trapped nin with his Chidori encased hand, "Why would I be so foolish as to give you the chance to run away?"

Removing his hand from the dyeing Nin, Kakashi heard a slow clap and glanced behind him to see a midget standing in front of an army of bandits and frowned. _'Damn it, I don't have enough chakra to deal with that much bandits!' _He looked to his right and saw Sasuke, with senbon needles poking out of him, standing next to Tazuna with his Sharingan activated, looking right back at him with a look of jealousy on his face _'Good, Sasuke's alive, but it seems that he's in no condition to help.' _He then looked to see Naruto by an injured Sakura, before turning back to Sasuke, _'I'll have to teach him more techniques because it looks like he wasn't able to handle that hunter-nin and if he can't do that, then he'll stand no chance against Itachi in the future.'_

"Looks like the baby demon can't even take care of himself." Gatō sneered before grinning wildly, "It's a good thing I decided not to pay him beforehand." Snapping his fingers, he ordered, "Leave the girl and kill the rest! Including the bridge builder. This would teach the idiots of this pathetic country some humility."

"Charge!"

Before they charged however, an arrow appeared in front of them halting their movements and looking to its source, they saw that the villagers of Nami had appeared and they looked furious, each holding any type of weapons they could get their hands on.

Before they made a move however, every single bandit behind Gatō screamed in pain causing confusion around the area and as their screams died down, everybody was now looking at frozen statues of the bandits, everyone including Gatō.

"What just happened?"

"They're all frozen in ice!"

"Look, Gatō's there on his own!"

"Get him!"

…

The people of wave were all celebrating their victory over the tyrant known as Gatō and his bandits. They were all happy that the tyrant himself died by their hands as it brought a new shine of hope amongst them.

Most of the villagers were in celebration, everybody was swimming in pools of sake, and festival food with smiles on their faces knowing that all of this would not have been possible were it not for the arrival of Naruto and his team.

Families were joined together, children smiling and playing, couples laughing at their antics, and all relished the feeling of peace they've had in a long time. Tazuna, for his actions would always remain a national hero, just like the boy who inspired hope in this village, but he will be remembered however, for his risking of his life as he left for Konoha.

…

A hooded figure appeared above the celebrating village of wave, floating, before glancing around until he noticed something. He then levitated towards the ice sculptures before landing on the ground in front of it and placing his gloved palm on its horizontal surface.

A second later, the ice burst into tiny shards prompting him to retract his arm and close his eyes behind his mask in concentration stretching out his senses, homing for a particular energy, _'There you are.' _He thought, succeeding in finding what he looked for as his eyes opened moments later before he started to walk towards the new destination.

He had no intension of joining the people of wave for their well-deserved celebration because there were other important things in his mind to do, like getting back what was his.

To Be Continued

**Authors Note: **I've seen stories where Naruto always does something sappy when he sees it's Haku behind the mask of the hunter-nin and I've decided to do something different. This is the beginning of a very reluctant story and I apologize for the short chapter but I hope you all liked it.


End file.
